Les intervalles de l'eau calme
by Kisa-kun
Summary: Elle le dit encore, et encore, et encore, et il sent son monde basculer. Shôta, Sawako. Traduction.


Titre original : the intervals of still water  
Auteur original : Seynee

Traduction : Kisa-kun  
Relecture: Beautiful Draco

Spoiler : chapitres 29 à 39 du manga.

* * *

Les intervalles de l'eau calme  
_une magnifique timidité_

.

Ce garçon, là — Miura Kento — prête beaucoup d'attention à Sawako dernièrement.

Il est enjoué et pas du tout gêné comme l'est Shôta, touchant négligemment ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, lui lançant des sourires auxquels la jeune fille répond. Il prononce son prénom facilement, articulant les syllabes tranquillement, sans accrocs ni pauses et sans aucune hésitation.

Les regarder rend Shôta tellement jaloux qu'il le sent dans tout son corps et il serre les poings sous la table. Ce sentiment est nouveau et vif, et il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il fait pour en atténuer le feu. Il la salut plus fort de l'autre côté de la salle de classe, un plaisir coupable l'envahissant quand elle devient rouge pivoine et bégaye son nom. Il la fixe plus longtemps que nécessaire, envoyant des messages télépathiques dans l'air en espérant que l'un d'eux atterrissent entre ses mains d'une quelconque manière. Il étire ses lèvres en un sourire particulièrement radieux et amical, celui qui marche si bien avec les autres, et espère que celui-ci s'imprimera à l'intérieur de ses paupières.

_Remarque-moi,_ a-t-il envie de dire à chaque fois que Miura s'assoit à côté de Sawako. _Regarde par ici,_ a-t-il envie de dire tandis que Miura lui fait la conversation, le rire non réfréné de la jeune fille accompagné d'une foule de paroles animés._ Regarde-moi._

Il lui semble que cela n'arrive jamais.

* * *

Peut-être que ce n'est pas la faute de Miura, pense Shôta quelque temps après que le blond lui a demandé de ne pas "induire Sawako en erreur". Peut-être que ça vient de lui. Peut-être qu'il ne la comprend vraiment pas — qu'il ne peut pas la comprendre.

Shôta n'aime pas l'avouer, mais il a conscience de la distance qu'il y a entre lui et Sawako, invisible à l'œil nu. Elle s'étend loin, les séparant même lorsqu'ils s'assoient ensemble, leurs bras se touchant presque. Elle se voit dans de petites choses: l'affolement dans ses grands yeux marrons à chaque fois qu'il se tient un peu trop près, sa respiration qui s'accélère quand il l'appelle par son nom, les mots désordonnés qu'elle bafouille lorsqu'elle essaye de lui expliquer quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il le réalise, Shôta sent l'épine invisible de quelque chose d'innommable se planter dans sa poitrine. C'est un peu comme de la jalousie, pas seulement envers Miura mais aussi envers Yano et Chizuru qui semblent tellement bien comprendre Sawako; un peu comme de la culpabilité pour avoir prononcé les mots qui font naître sur son visage un air découragé; un peu comme de la peur que cela continue ainsi indéfiniment.

Plus tard il se demandera si c'est de la déception ou du mécontentement, puis décidera que c'est les deux.

* * *

Un jour il les voit dans la cour du lycée, les mains de Miura tiennent les coudes de Sawako et la jeune fille est en larmes. La rage qu'il ressent alors est profondément agressive et lui traverse tout le corps, lui montant le sang à la tête alors qu'il empoigne Miura et exige des réponses. Le blond bégaye de panique et de confusion, des gens commencent à se rassembler, et alors—

Et alors c'est un rejet qui parvient à ses oreilles, et il s'en va sans se retourner.

* * *

Quand la porte coulissante de la classe s'ouvre et qu'il la voit se tenant là, la surprise se coince dans sa gorge et soulève une foule d'interrogations en dessous. Finalement, c'est l'expression de son visage qu'il assimile en premier, et Shôta les ravales toutes, leur poids s'enfonçant dans le creux de son ventre.

Sawako est un tourbillon d'émotions irrésolues, le rose des fleurs colore ses joues pâles et une étincelle de désespoir brille dans ses yeux. Tandis qu'elle se presse de s'expliquer, ses paroles sont un fouillis désordonné qui lui brûle le cerveau comme une fièvre. La lumière orange qui traverse les vitres baigne son visage d'une chaude lueur, et elle dit—

"Je t'aime."

Elle le dit encore, et encore, et encore, et il sent son monde basculer.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'enfouit dans ses bras, le souffle coupé mais assurée, il sent son cœur battre si fort et si vite qu'il a l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. C'est une sensation qui l'enveloppe entièrement, s'accrochant depuis le bout de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils et, étrangement, cela lui rappelle l'odeur des draps d'un lit encore chaud que l'on vient de laver et qui sèchent au vent, la vue d'un être cher aux portes d'arrivées qui traîne ses bagages, la saveur d'une glace à la mente aux éclat de chocolat qui fond sur la langue lors une chaude soirée d'été.

Cela lui plait.

.

Fin.


End file.
